the rise of a frozen bird
by isolono
Summary: the world of highschool DxD may have many unusual occurrence but when a girl accompanied by a overpowered group has appeared, everyone shall know the one that will be called the Cryo Phoenix (contains my OCs from other stories)


**AN:** hey guys this is my first gender bender story but the MC will get over it quickly and not be those who attempt to turn back into males but let's be real now lot's of people will roll with it and also this is connected to multidimensional chaos so let's get to it.

 **Chapter 1: Newcomer to Kouh**

Kouh it is a town that is very peaceful with people living here and there and kids playing but it was when it became night that this town's residents goes to sleep and the supernaturals roam freely across the darkness.

But someone arrived from Kyoto overlooking the area before continuing on her way into to find a apartment building.

"So this is Kouh it is bigger than i expect" the person said finding be place she needed.

The person is a girl in her teens with waist-length light blue hair and blue eyes she also has a wrapped katana hanging on her back, she is holding a piece of paper on her hands that say what she needs to do with most of them ticked off.

The ticked off orders include meet Yasaka, do part time in the shrine, forge a weapon disguised as a display and head to Kouh.

The ones not ticked are get a place to live, enroll in Kuoh academy as the red dragon emperor, join the kendo club ( **AN:** lol another pervert basher), beat up a Phenex and murder the heck out of the selfish fallen and that's that it also includes that there will be help at the corner of the paper.

"'Sigh' this was a bit much but i got here now to do what he says" the girl said as she put away the paper before head towards her designated apartment passing by a landlord who looks as if he was mind controlled before reaching her room and entering not realizing she is watched by a certain white haired girl.

"I must tell kaichou about this" the white haired girl said as she made her way back to her president.

* * *

 **Cryo phoenix's apartment**

When the blue haired girl entered her room she is greeted by the sight of five other figures around a table.

The first figure stands out among the five first being more noticeable due to his skeletal biomechanical appearance with a glowing spark in the middle with battle clubs attached to his body as he floats while cross legged, this golem-like person is Nitrose the sentient.

The second person was a small white dog wearing a mask with a gem at the center and also wearing and cloak and a blue scarf but the most surprising thing is that it is standing on it's two legs like certain cats from a hunting game(monster hunter) and this entity is Razor the wolf incubator.

The third is a dragon that looks unnaturally small than his appearance suggest probably due to magic but his coloration is primarily white and blue with a black underside, this dragon is named Crysis the dragon.

The fourth among them wears a cloak that covers everything except the head and shoulder pads but the appearance of the look alien enough to tell that the wearer is not from here but he extrude a massive dormant energy that he manage to hide only detectable when someone is close to him, the armoured alien is named Ionis the protoss executor.

The last one is also small but his appearance match being that of a chibi lizard with single bladed tail, a spike at the arm and a bit of carapace on his head, he gives the vibe of this is not my final form with his out of place appearance but the creatures name is Isoclaw the zerg brood leader.

All five of them were hanging around without a care until she arrived getting their attention.

"So you finally arrived Crysta" Razor said revealing the girl's name.

"Yes i've arrived but what were you guys doing? Crysta replied and asked a question.

"Well we needed something to keep ourselves occupied so we tried a few things" Razor answered bringing it's paws together.

"We tried sleeping but the only one who did sleep was Crysis" pointing at Crysis who doesn't look tired but if one were to look closely they would notice some signs of being recently asleep.

"We tried rolling a ball among ourselves but we got complications" Razor pointed at a ball at the corner behind Nitrose.

"And when we tried games we everyone except Nitrose always win" Razor concluded looking at a stack of cards made into a tower but with a pile of cards next to it.

Crysta hearing this understands the struggle of boredom but did not do much aside from chatting with online friends as she remember the day she appeared in this world.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I created you" a white silhouette said to a newly born Crysta who looks like a child.

"But why am i a girl" the small Crysta said looking at herself but didn't look that surprised

"It is something akin to an experiment but you do not feel that much different do you?" the white figure said

"Yes" Crysta replied despite knowing the gender change

"you will come find me when the time come but i will also give you some things that may assist you in this life" the white figured continued handing out a package to Crysta.

"And with this i'm done here head to where my list said and it may reinforce your place in this world" the white figure said before disappearing as the smaller Crysta head her way to the shrine where the yokai leader resides.

* * *

 **Flashback ends**

'It sure was awhile since i've met my creator but because of what he done i was able to meet Yasaka' Crysta thought as she dodged a pillow being thrown which landed perfectly at the end of the bed.

When Ionis saw Crysta in thought he thinks it has something to do with enrolling in Kuoh academy.

"Hey Crysta if you're wondering about your enrollment i got it covered so you should be able to head there tomorrow" Ionis said to Crysta who was surprised that her enrollment was already covered.

"What you didn't know?" Ionis said.

"No no i was just surprised that you already done it" Crysta replied while fluster.

"Well we must be fast to complete some things quickly and also my energy is undetectable by all supernaturals except espers who doesn't exist making me nearly completely invisible when i use cloak" Ionis said and mentioning the massive difference between psionic energy and magic.

"With this you all good to go now" the mini Isoclaw said saluting to her.

"Yes we wish you luck tomorrow but you need to rest now as you must be tired from your travels" Nitrose who was quiet said before going back to what he is doing.

And rest she did as Crysta went to take a shower despite the five in here apartment but they are busy playing another round of games, after she finished she prepared instant noodles, ate and changed into pajamas in a separate room before going to bed with Razor casting noise reduction on her to allow her to sleep well even with the noise going around the place.

'I wonder how tomorrow is going to go' Crysta thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

Crysta woke up to the four members of dimension raiders playing a video games on handheld consoles with Razor was cooking breakfast like a certain cat ( **AN:** felynes) at the stove.

"Good morning" Crysta said rubbing her eyes while getting out of bed.

"Yes good morning Crysta how was your sleep" Razor replied as he kept his eyes on the eggs.

"Good but tired" Crysta replied looking droopy and drowsy as she sat down at the table.

"So you're half asleep well it was a good idea to make breakfast to jumpstart your day" Razor said as he took the egg out of the pan and onto a plate with bacon already on it before floating while carrying it to the table in front of Crysta.

The moment Razor placed the plate down Crysta already started digging in with a happy face stuck on as she indulge in her breakfast's flavour as time went by.

After finishing Crysta started changing into her uniforming and tapping her toes at the ground to test the shoes before gathering her essentials before grabbing her wrapped sword from Nitrose who stopped what he was doing to help Crysta's preparation for her first day

"I'm off" Crysta said to everyone.

"Yes have a nice day" everyone replied even the neighbor were giving heart warming looks although they did not see who was replying to Crysta who was now heading to school

During her way to the academy Crysta jumps over a fence and continued sprinting reaching her destination before slowing down to a walk going to teacher's office.

* * *

 **Kuoh academy**

"Oh you must be the new student that person told me about" the teacher said looking at Crysta.

"Yes i am Sensei" Crysta replied while bowing.

"Well how polite of you i can just tell that you will be a fine lady" the teacher said causing Crysta's eyebrow to twitch.

'What did you do to this person Ionis?' Crysta thought as she imagine Ionis continously wave a coin on a string left and right in front of the the teacher while chanting "you will accept crysta" during it ( **AN:** brainwashing at its finest)

'Well not like i can do anything about' Crysta thought again as she sighs while finalizing her enrollment to head to class.

* * *

 **meanwhile**

Today the academy was lively as always but one certain part of the academy was even more lively as they've heard news of a new student enrolling in their class.

"Have you heard there is going to be a new classmate?" one of the girls said

"Yeah i hope it is someone like our prince of the academy" another said.

"I do hope it is a girl" someone from the male side said hoping to get a girlfriend. ( **AN:** yeah not gonna happen)

"I feel you bro" another boy said clenching his fist with tears coming out of his eyes.

"While i would feel sorry you boys i will go with more boys like the prince" a girl said to the boy camp making them cry. ( **AN:** lol that's harsh)

"But also i do hope it is another one of those disgusting perverts because that would make the perverted quartet" yet another girl said with displeasure while looking at the perverted trio.

Meanwhile with the perverted trio they are also thinking about who the enrolling student is.

"Oh i bet it will be a big breasted beauty!" said Matsuda puffing out through his nose.

"I disagree i think it will be a cute girl!" said Motohama

"No definitely big breast" and finally but not least Issei said what he thinks the enrolling student will be.

Back at the girls group they are looking at the pervert trio with even more contempt

"Just look at them that is pretty much all they think about" the girl said.

"Yeah but what can we do we are also thinking about what our new classmate will be" another replied talking about how they are also thinking about.

Silence overtook the entire classroom when that student said so while the perverted trio is oblivious to the situation continued their discussion without noticing.

"Ah great now that was rude" the girl who was told that said putting hand to her forehead. ( **AN:** anti-anime deredere behaviour activated)

"It's ok it is just us getting ahead with each other" the other girl said as she pat the other on the back.

With that the heated discussion died down quickly due to some influence by outside factors but let's not talk about that and get back to the story and so the class waited for their teacher while thinking about question that they may ask their new fellow classmate.

After awhile the teacher finally arrived as he stands by at the board while preparing to speak.

"Greeting class and just as you've heard the news we will be having a new student for our class" the teacher said making everyone whisper among each other.

"And just so you know all of you must be well behaved and treat this student nicely so you can all get along" the teacher said as he gestured to the door.

"Now then Crysta come forward" the teacher told the newcomer to enter.

The reaction is a split between some of the class some being shock, some awe and some disappointed as the the student revealed herself to be a girl but most were staring at her pale blue hair and eyes that seem to look like it was carved from ice but what made most of the class shocked is the wrapped bundle on her back with a obvious hilt sticking out.

"Wow how pretty but is that sword" one of the girls said as the rest of the girls gave their impressions while.

"Yes our prayers have been heard at last" the boys were outright giving gratitude to the sky as they rejoiced with another .

"See told you it will be a cute girl" Motohama said to Matsuda who lost the bet. ( **AN:** wow he was lucky he didn't use his measurement abilities cause that will cause a blood bath)

"Yes she also has big breast!" Issei said gaining glares from the female camp and the new classmate

"Hello everyone my name is Crysta and i'm from Kyoto" Crysta introduced herself all the while maintaining her glare.

"Thank you Crysta you may sit at your desk which is that one at the back" the teacher said pointing at a open seat at the back.

Crysta silently made her way there but heard something that caused her to stop completely near the pervert trio and what she heard were her measurements which is [B94-W56-H87cm] as she turn her head towards the trio with shadows covering her face. (AN: yeah i think she is triggered)

When the everyone wondered why she is standing there they realized that the perverted trio has done something and when the perverted trio noticed Crysta standing there with a fiery aura that took the shape to a horrifying eagle and with a vein popping out, all they thought of one thing.

'We're screwed' as Crysta suddenly jumped forward bringing her leg back as she shoots it forward.

Hitting Motohama squarely in the groins as he was lifted from the force before landing back at his seat crouching down to hold his kicked groin and having a very very pale shocked face(think about the face made when groins were hit). ( **AN:** ohhhh he is going to feel that in the morning)

When Crysta was done she noticed everyone staring at her with a surprised face even the boys who were also holding their groins while twitching from feeling that display that Crysta did making Crysta very embarrassed as she quickly got to her seat with everyone still starring.

"Oh i forgot to tell everyone something about her friend told me" the teacher said not affected changing everyone's attention to him.

"That person told me that Crysta has been diagnosed with a extreme case of perversion retaliation or anti-perversion for short making her a anti-pervert who would beat up anyone who is a pervert" the teacher explained to everyone making some of them look at Crysta wryly.

"But anti-perverts usually do not do anything due to misunderstanding so unless provoked by things like peeping or other harassments they will not do anything" the teacher warned everyone making them nod.

"Well if you understand then let's get to work now" the teacher said as he began writing on the board all the ignoring Motohama who has lost conscious from the pain.

At the back Crysta was holding her head with swirls in her eyes saying "embarrassing" before she got a hold of herself as she began writing down notes.

* * *

 **Abandoned church**

At a abandoned church a fallen angel can be seen looking through her phone as she swept her finger upwards as she looks at her texts that a chat friend sent, she has yellow hair tied up in pigtails while having a grin on her face.

The fallen angel is Mittelt and she is looking at her friends work which is just as per usual funny as she is introduced to Memes by that very chat friend named icy although she have never met her.

And what is she doing right now you say well she is having a conversation about her orders with this friends and before you kill me i will tell you that her chat friend thinks that she is impersonating as a fantasy character making supernatural reference easy for her without getting suspected and here how it goes.

Mitty: [hey icy i have been order by my boss to kill a human who is too dangerous what do you think about it]

Icy: [well what do i think about it i don't know what was the previous order]

Mitty: [it was observing them which we have done for a long time until we got orders to get rid of them]

Icy: [oh ok i think it is not exactly fair but they reap what they sow if they have done something]

And that's that yes a normal conversation like what you will see for everyone but for Mittelt she wants someone to socialise with other than her colleagues Raynare,Dohnaseek and Kalawarner.

mitty: [well i still don't understand the order because one time we are observing and now we are disposing of people like how weird is that]

Icy: [now that i think about it there are some companies with problems like yours most due to corrupt managers who abuse their authorities while lying to their superiors]

That caught her eyes as that seems like what the order she and the others were given was like because the orders seem very suspicious even if the orders came from Azazel.

"What have i got myself into now" Mittelt said as she thought about what icy said.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Dimensional gap**

In the dimensional gap is a space where no living creatures live but yet a massive being resides in it and it's name is Great Red and he is the dragon of dragon the supreme being who has defeated his fellow dragon god in combat and now he is leisurely flying about while basking in the silence.

But then something breached into the dimensional gap causing Great Red to take notice of it immediately thinking that it is another one of Ophis's attempt at defeating him but what he saw was a mechanical skeleton with a growing spark in the middle of it's ring like chest and in its hands were maces.

"Hello" the stranger said.

"Um hi" Great Red replied not used to seeing what is in front of him.

"So this is the dimensional gap huh well it's not that impressive compare to the inverse space void" the being said looking around.

"And also the energy here doesn't seem to do much to me as well that is convenient" the being continued.

"Well then time to head back Nitrose sentient core departing" the being now revealed to be Nitrose said as he shot out a beam from his core that opened up a rift at a distance before going through it.

And back at Great Red although he was surprised chose to forget that this has ever occured as he goes back to wondering the dimensional gap.

* * *

 **AN:** well that is all for this chapter well what will happen next find out next chapter and also if you're wondering who Crysta's friends are here they are.

Isoclaw - starcraft: race - zerg

Ionis - starcraft: race - protoss

Nitrose - warframe: race - sentient

Crysis - fairy tail: race - dragon

Razor - madoka magica: - shadow wolf variant incubator

no other information may be given but can get them early from the stories that they come from


End file.
